Fire Eyes
by Demonwolf
Summary: For the movie "Mr. Toad's Wild Ride." A child born with destiny's mark. A solitary creature with a kind heart. And a friendship that can never be broken.
1. Birth of the Fire Eyes

**Ch. 1: Birth of the Fire Eyes**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the wolves in this story._

_Author's note: This fic will follow the plot and character descriptions of the 1996 Disney movie _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride._ The whole movie is on YouTube; it's very underrated, but a fantastic film!  
_

Varka Sharp Claws paced outside his cave, certain that he was wearing a rut in the ground. The Alpha wolf tried not to let his mind dwell on the possible dangers that came along with a birth, but every time his mate moaned in agony, his heart wrenched.

'Why must our beloved females suffer so when they bring a new little life into the world?' he wondered. 'And why can't the males share half of that agony? After all, it takes a male and a female to create a child.'

Varka's musings were interrupted by the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his whole life: the soft cries of a newborn wolf. Then, a different cry.

"Varka! Get Narru! Quickly!"

For a brief second, the Alpha wolf stood stock still and then turned and fled to the shaman's cave, trying to stop his worries from taking over his mind. If his mate had called for him to fetch the shaman following his child's birth, then it was likely he and Keyla would not have a child for much longer.

"Well, now, what seems to be the trouble?" Narru Far Sight limped into the Alpha's cave using his staff as a walking stick. Varka followed behind the grizzled old shaman, eager to be by his mate's side. A glimpse of her sent chills of relief down his spine; Keyla Swift Foot looked exhausted, but was sitting up. In her furred arms was a tiny bundle, wrapped snugly in a deerskin. She smiled at her mate.

"We have a daughter, my love. She's beautiful." Varka edged past Narru to join her.

"Of that, I have no doubt. But, why did you call for Narru?" Keyla shifted the bundle so that the new little wolf's face could be clearly seen by the two males and allowing Varka the first sight of his daughter. Her tiny face was smooth and flawless, the infant skin shining like polished ivory. Her pointed ears twitched as she slept, set atop a silvery-haired head that matched the color of the fur on her little shoulders. Varka could see the resemblance to Keyla in his daughter's face, as well as a reminder of himself.

"She's… she's perfect," the Alpha gasped as he reached out a finger to stroke his daughter's cheek.

"Yes, a beautiful girl," Narru mused, peering into the blanket. "And in perfect health too. What alarmed you so, Keyla?" In response, the new mother wolf ran her fingers along her daughter's face until the new baby stirred and opened her eyes to peer sleepily up at the adults. Varka gasped and Narru gripped his staff. Instead of the normal amber color a wolf's eyes usually possessed, the newborn's eyes were a strange orange-red.

"Eyes the color of flame?" Varka asked.

"Fire Eyes?" Narru mused, staring at the child. "A child born with eyes of fire."

"What does it mean, Narru?" Keyla asked. The old shaman shook his head, making his black bangs dance.

"I don't know. Never in my life have I heard of such a thing. A wolf with flaming eyes? There has never been such a thing before."

"But it has to mean something, doesn't it?"

"Oh, I have no doubt of that, Varka. Our ancestors do not bless us with unusual traits unless they are trying to send a message."

"Like the Moon Shadowed wolves," Keyla said.

"Yes. The Moon Shadowed wolves are meant to carry the name of the wolf to greatness. But even they had to start somewhere. Your daughter may be the first of the Fire Eyed wolves, but what such a trait entails, I have no idea."

"Then, we shall find out as she grows," Varka replied. He turned to Keyla.

"Her spirit name will be Fire Eyes, but I'm afraid my mind is drawing a blank as to what her given name should be." His mate chuckled.

"Lucky for you then I've had a name in mind if I ever had a daughter."

"Ahh?"

"Yes. I've always liked the name Leeya."

"Leeya it is. I love it too." Varka smiled down at his little daughter, who had fallen back asleep. "Leeya Fire Eyes."

Badger jerked awake, coughing a bit as his sleep was rudely snatched away like a rug from under his feet. Looking around at his underground home, Badger searched for the source of his disturbance. The fire was still roaring, his chair was still comfortable and there was no one knocking at his door, which was as good for him as any potential visitors if he caught them knocking at _his_ door. What then had disturbed his slumber?

Leaning back, the elder creature allowed his mind to drift, wanting to return to his winter slumber. As his eyes closed, an image rose in his mind's eye. A small figure leaping about, alive with the energy only a child possessed. Badger frowned; he had dreamed of the little figure, but had no idea who she was. Was it she who had wakened him somehow? Perhaps, but Badger was at a loss as to how he could dream of a child he'd never known.

As he fell back asleep, Badger wondered if perhaps she was the daughter he'd never had.


	2. Father, Daughter, and Destiny

**Ch. 2: Father, Daughter, and Destiny**

_Some connection to _Wolf's Rain_ in this chapter. I don't own that either._

Leeya took a deep breath, tilted her head back and… unleashed a series of puppy yaps that was in no way a howl.

"A good effort, my daughter," Varka said with a chuckle. "Much better than I sounded when I was your age."

"Why can't I howl yet, Father?" Leeya asked, her ears drooping a bit.

"Because our pack is descended from Toboe's line," the Alpha explained patiently. "He learned to howl later in life than other wolves and thus, so do his descendents."

Leeya followed her father back toward their den, still questioning him in the manner of all young creatures.

"Didn't we also come from across the sea?"

"Yes, Leeya. Our pack's ancestors lived far across the ocean in a place called the Wild Wood. But in time, those creatures crossed the great Land Bridges and settled here."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. They had their reasons." Varka shrugged his furry shoulders. "Maybe wolves still do reside in the Wild Wood, but we don't know for sure."

Leeya blinked her flame colored eyes and glanced up at the steel-blue sky, where a few seagulls circled. The Chill Wind Pack's forest home was not far from the Atlantic Ocean, but due to constant cold weather, the pack didn't really have to worry about human interference. Leeya had heard stories about how some humans would sometimes watch a wolf pack for days on end before leaving, but others would storm a pack's territory and kill every last wolf they could find. Had it been humans who had sent her ancestors out of the Wild Wood? If they had, then Leeya was glad that she hadn't met any humans yet.

Varka nudged his little daughter toward a group of pups.

"Go on now, Leeya. Go play with your friends and enjoy yourself." The little wolf needed no further urging. Leeya raced to join her four friends, all pups her age. Varka watched his fire-eyed little girl prancing about with the other young wolves. Was it just an affectionate father musings or was Leeya's personality just as alluring as her eyes? The other pups were drawn to his daughter like moths to a flame. This was good; as the Alpha's heir, such a trait would serve her well in life, no matter what it was that destiny had in mind for her. Varka bit back as laugh as the pups (obviously laying follow the leader) always seemed to be a step behind his daughter. She was a quick little thing!

But responsibility called and Varka turned in the direction of Narru's den. The shaman had been meditating over something for the past few days and was now ready to reveal what he had learned.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Gleaning knowledge from the spirit world was never easy, but it was something Narru Far Sight excelled at. This time, however, the spirits had left the old wolf with a bit of a riddle.

"Narru?" The shaman's ears twitched at the sounds of Varka's voice, but he didn't turn around.

"Come in, my Alpha," he called, continuing to stare at the fire in the middle of his den. "But what I have to say may not do us any good."

"What do you mean?" Varka asked, joining the shaman by the fire. Narru gestured at the flames.

"Speaking with the ancestors only helped me to see a few select images: a far-off forest, a strange wheeled device, and four creatures. Out of that four, the one who stood out the most was a badger."

"A badger?"

"Yes. An older male; he was the easiest to see. Obviously, he is to play a big part in whatever destiny has in store for our pack. And so will your daughter."

"What?"

"I feel it, Varka. Your Leeya has a huge role to play in the fate of our pack. And whatever destiny has in store for her, it's going to happen soon. I'm sure of it."

Both wolves fell silent, staring into the crackling flames. Varka sighed.

"Then whatever may come to pass, let us hope that it will bring the Chill Wind Pack peace and prosperity and that none shall come to harm."

But such a hope was not to be.

_Author's note: A big thanks to Shireheart for helping me develop these past two chapters!_


	3. A Sad Fate

**Ch. 3: A Sad Fate**

_Those who read my fic 'James and the Moonshadowed Wolf' may recognize some one. _

"Look, Mother! The crows are leaving."

Keyla looked up in the direction Leeya pointed, tilting her ears toward the black birds.

"Yes, winter is almost here, but the fall has been fairly mild, so they've had food and warmth a-plenty for the time being. Now they'll need to leave; this winter will be harsh, I think."

Leeya held onto her mother's clawed hand, still questioning as Keyla listened to the crows' cawing.

"Are we going to leave too, Mother?" Keyla smiled and stroked her daughter's slivery hair.

"No, love. We have our nice warm dens and we can hunt well in the winter. We'll be fine." However, something in Keyla's voice made Leeya uneasy and she twitched her own little ears up in the direction of the crows. The little wolf frowned; she couldn't quite tell what they were saying, but it clearly wasn't good.

Keyla's eyes widened suddenly.

"Come, Leeya! To the den! Quickly!" Leeya obeyed, sensing the urgency, but still asked,

"What's wrong, Mother? What did the crows say?" Keyla ushered her little daughter into the den.

"Never mind that now, Leeya. Stay in here and don't come out until I or your father come to get you. Do you understand?" Leeya nodded and watched her mother race off to find Varka. The fire-eyed wolfling crouched against the wall of the den as close to the entrance as she dared. She had a feeling that her friends were in their own dens, confined by their parents until the danger had passed. For danger had come to the territory of the Chill Wind pack or Keyla would not have acted so frightened.

For quite some time, there was silence and stillness. No birds crowed, no howls were sounded, and no voices whispered. Leeya was beginning to think that the crows had been worried over nothing when she noticed a sudden change in the air. The cool fall atmosphere seemed a tad warmer and thicker. And what was that smell? Leeya rubbed her nose; it was arid and bitter-tasting when she inhaled. It was also growing stronger, as if the source of the smell was coming closer. The little wolf shuddered, trying to fight back fear. And that was when the world came crashing down.

Loud yells sprung up like a gust of wind, roaring their way toward the assembled pack. Heavy footsteps thundered, each step coughing up the scent of dried cow-hide, musky sweat, and a bitter-sweet liquid. The blue skies turned red and thick black smoke wound its way from the surrounding forest toward the pack's clearing.

Crouched against the den wall, Leeya risked a peek outside. She could she members of her pack leaping about, fangs and claws bared as they fought against creatures Leeya knew had to be humans. The strangers wore heavy clothing to make up for their lack of fur (Leeya could see soft pink flesh clearly exposed on their faces and arms) and they didn't have tails, fangs, or claws. Other than that, the humans and the wolves appeared remarkably similar; both species were obviously unafraid of fighting and worked together as a pack. But what stood out in the little wolf's mind was how the humans laughed wildly and used huge sharp blades far sharper than anything any animal could grow or create to slice at the Chill Wind Pack, sending fur and blood flying. No wolf could ever laugh so happily at such a cruel act; indeed, no animal Leeya knew of would even think of killing others simply for the thrill of it! The humans, apparently, did not share this view.

Terrified beyond all reason, Leeya covered her eyes and huddled into a furry ball inside the den, hoping and praying that this horror would end. It did not; in fact, it only worsened when another smell-this one familiar- found its way to the little wolf's nose. Blood. Wolf's blood. And judging from the agonized howls she heard, a lot of wolf blood was being spilled.

"Leeya!" Keyla bolted into the den, her silvery coat stained crimson.

"Mother!"

"Follow me! Hurry!"

Leeya raced after her mother, eyes stinging from the smoke. Keyla led her daughter behind some rocks and met Leeya's flaming eyes.

"Listen to me, Leeya, because your very life depends on what I'm about to tell you. Your father and I have told you about the Land Bridges, haven't we?"

Leeya nodded. Land Bridges were paths of solid ground that spanned across the oceans, connecting far off land masses to each other. Only the wildest of animals could see them and humans didn't know they existed. All in all, a good escape route.

"The Land Bridge our ancestors used to cross the ocean is right on the shoreline. Leeya, you must cross it and find the Wild Wood. I don't know if there are wolves there, but there will be animals there who will remember when wolves lived in the Wild Wood and they will receive you, I know it!"

"But you and Father and-"

"Too late! The humans have already sealed our fate! Death has come for us tonight, but it will not claim you, Leeya Fire Eyes! Now go! Run! Run as fast as you can!" Keyla nudged her daughter, who took off like a shot, thankfully not seeing the pile of little wolf bodies off to one side of the clearing.

"Larry, look! There goes another pup!"

"Then shoot it!" Terrified, Leeya stopped and started to look behind her only to have her vision blocked as her mother jumped in front of her and the human screamed as Varka Sharp Claws leapt on him.

"Run, Leeya!" he called. The little wolf obeyed, knowing her parents would not be following.

Badger looked up from polishing the sign on his door, a feeling of unease sweeping over him. But the Wild Wood was quiet for once; the Weasels (and indeed all the other residents of the Wood) were probably making sure their winter preparations had gone smoothly and that they wouldn't have to fear the cold season. Of course, no one with half a brain bothered him anyway, but still he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

With a sigh, Badger headed back into his underground home. Most likely, it was Toad who was the source of his unease. No doubt the foolish animal had by now managed to find himself a new short-lived passion where he could damage his (as well as public) property and make a general nuisance of himself.

"So help me, Toad, if I catch you in the middle of one of your idiotic fancies, I can promise that I'll remove a good deal of your tail section with my foot," Badger muttered as he prepared his dinner. As he reached out to hang his kettle over his fire, the flames gave a sudden jump, casting a shadow on the wall. A shadow that looked almost like a…. Badger shook his head. He was tired, that was all. What other reason could there be for him to think he'd seen the shadow of a wolf?

Finding the Land Bridge was simple; attempting to cross it was not. Pure terror had kept Leeya running once she'd cleared the forest and located the Land Bridge. Certain that the murderous humans were right behind her, the little wolf ran and ran and ran until her legs gave out and she tumbled face first onto the icy ground.

Leeya didn't know how long she lay there, panting for breath, but it was thirst that drove her to raise her head and look around. Obviously there was no drinkable water to be found and no land was in sight in front of her or behind her. Shocked, Leeya tried to stand, but couldn't; her little legs, having used up their resources of fear, were spent.

Looking down at the ice below her, the little wolf got an idea. Using a claw, she scraped up some of the ice and licked at it. Because it was sea water that had frozen, Leeya could taste salt, but for the most part it was refreshing. Unfortunately, there was no way she'd be able to eat tonight.

Exhausted, the little wolf curled herself into a ball, hoping the sea wouldn't get rough tonight. It would taker her awhile to reach the other end of the Land Bridge and she knew that with the fast approach of winter, she had to move quickly. A daunting task for one so young, but a task Leeya had no choice but to fulfill. She only hoped that there was some one in the Wild Wood who was waiting for her.


	4. First Meeting

**Ch. 4: First Meeting**

To wander lands unknown is a frightening and lonely experience when one is not given a choice, especially when said adventurer is only a child. But Leeya Fire Eyes had no choice; it was either journey to the Wild Wood or die. And young though she was, her wolf's blood would not allow her to lie down and die. At first.

The day after her pack's callous murder, Leeya had awoken in the middle of the Atlantic Land Bridge, shivering, hungry, and all alone. Sheer exhaustion had allowed her to sleep without remembering any bad dreams, but any hope that the nightmarish day had been nothing more than a terrifying dream was swept away like a leaf on the water. Thankfully, the seas were relatively calm for the end of autumn, but Leeya know she should try and complete the crossing before the ocean got violent.

Heaving herself upright, Leeya managed little more than a slow trot on her sore legs and aching feet, but she gritted her teeth and kept going. Above her, lone seagulls cawed and shrieked to each other. Unbeknownst to Leeya, the birds felt sorry for the little wolf, but they could do nothing to help her and none of them felt like sacrificing their lives to give her food. They were all young and strong; too healthy for that sort of thing. But still, they did pity her.

All day, Leeya stumbled along the frozen Land Bridge and when night came, she curled up again and slept a fitful sleep, this time plagued by the horrible sights she had been forced to behold. She had to repeat this routine twice more before her feet touched solid ground, but she had made it. The night, Leeya slept in relative comfort under a thick hedge. It was a far cry from her den, but it was nice to have shelter again.

For the next few days, the little wolf traveled south, guided by some unknown instinct. Perhaps in some dim part of her brain, Leeya retained the memory of the Wild Wood and its location, but for the time being, she was too weary to contemplate the route she was taking.

The journey was taking its toll on the little wolf. Her legs were so sore and she thought her feet bled at times. Her once glossy fur was now lank and her ribs more evident; her winter coat did little to keep her warm in her weakened condition. The only food she had managed to obtain was an ancient rabbit who was even weaker than Leeya, despite the little wolf's condition. It rained quite a bit, so Leeya was never short of water, but she was constantly wet and cold. Weary and heartsick, crying on and off, she traveled on, the hope of her finding her destination growing dimmer with each footstep.

Then, one day (Leeya had lost count of them by now), she found herself in a dense, rapidly darkening wood. Her heart gave a sudden leap and Leeya knew that she had finally located the Wild Wood.

Ears alert for any sound, Leeya sniffed the still air several times. The bare trees waved their branches at her and the wind whistled coldly. No howls sounded, no scent of wolves filled the air. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, to indicate that wolves remained in the Wild Wood anymore.

Disappointment flooded Leeya and she sat down under a tree, wrapping her tail around her. Tears flowed from her flame-colored eyes and she scrubbed at them with her little fists. No one was waiting for her; she was all alone in the Wild Wood and all alone in the world. Sobbing, Leeya curled herself into a little ball of misery as the first snowfall of winter fell from the heavens. The little wolf didn't care anymore; all she wanted was to sleep and not wake up again. She didn't want to remain in a world with no friends or family and she didn't have the strength or heart to keep searching.

Slowly, Leeya's fire-hued eyes fell shut and she fell into a sleep during which she didn't dream and didn't expect to wake from.

The first snowflakes of winter fell on Badger's shoulders and he brushed them away with an impatient flick of his hand. The sun had nearly set and the older creature was eager to be home. The arrival of winter meant that he could slumber by his fire all he wanted with little fear of being disturbed. A smile flickered across Badger's face; long and cold though it may be, winter was the best time for peace and quiet.

Or was it? Badger's instincts told him that there was some one close by. Shifting his walking stick to his right hand, Badger peered through the bare trees for any sign on of the intruder (Badger, like all citizens of the Wild Wood, considered all newcomers intruders unless they were visiting friends), but saw no waving tails or shifty eyes. Perhaps they were… no, there! Under the half-grown oak tree! Badger's keen eyes spotted a small huddled shape laying apparently in wait for whatever foolish creature to approach it. Well, two could play at that game!

"Alright you! Get out of here before I take my staff to your tail!" No movement. "Go on! Get out of here!" Still no response. Alright then, if this animal wanted to do things the hard way, Badger was up for one more round before taking his winter slumber!

Striding confidently forward, Badger raised his staff, preparing to bring it down across the creature's rump when a sudden wind sprang past him, blowing off the first coating of snow from the creature's form. Badger stopped short, kneeling down as he beheld the small animal. His staff fell from his hand as his eyes widened in shock.

Curled up in the newly fallen snow was a little female wolf pup. Her face was pale and drawn, her grey fur lank and her tiny clawed feet cracked and lightly coated with blood. Her silvery hair hung down to her shoulders and her tail was stretched out behind her like a fallen banner. The upper half of her body was wrapped in a chestnut brown sash and she also wore a pair of short pants that ended just above her knees. Even in repose, she didn't react in the slightest as Badger approached and inspected her.

Staring at her prostate form, Badger could feel his heart sinking. Solitary though he was, Badger was quite fond of children, despite never having any of his own. Yes, they could prove a nuisance at times (he'd heard several parents lamenting the 'Terrible Twos' stage), but they all deserved a chance at a happy and healthy life. And now, a little one was robbed of that chance.

"You poor little thing," Badger whispered, slipping a hand under the wolf's head and raising it a bit. "You poor, young creature."

Where in the world had she come from? Wolves hadn't lived in the Wild Wood for hundreds of years and he doubted there were any packs close by. And no pack would let a child this young wander lost for so long. The poor pup looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in ages; was it starvation, long wandering, or a combination of the two that had killed her? Badger shook his striped head. What a horrible way to start the winter.

The child suddenly stirred in his arms and Badger gasped. She was alive? He could only stare in awe as the little one's eyes cracked open and met his own, giving him his second surprise. Instead of the expected golden hue, the wolf pup's eyes were the color of fire and just as alluring as a candle in total darkness.

For a few seconds, the two regarded each other. Then, the little wolf feebly reached up and grasped the lapel of Badger's coat. Without thinking, Badger put his own hand over the wolf's clawed hand. At his touch, the wolf's ears twitched and the corners of her mouth turned up in a tired smile. Then her flaming eyes fell shut again and she fell back into unconsciousness.

As gently as he could, Badger lifted the wolfling off the ground and held her close to him. She really was a tiny thing; she spanned a little less than the width of his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright, little lass," he murmured to her as softly as he could. "You'll be alright now, I promise you that."

Badger made his way back to his den as quickly as he could without disturbing his precious burden. Already he knew that the wolfling was a special little creature and he intended to find out more about her once she had recovered from whatever ordeal had sent her to him.

_Once again, a big thanks to Shireheart for all the help with these chapters!_


	5. A Friendship Made

**Ch. 5: A Friendship Made**

_Running. Falling. Sinking. A pair of warm brown eyes hovering above her. Blackness. Leeya wasn't sure if she was dead or simply in some sort of limbo. Somewhere within the blackness that enfolded her, she heard the sound of a reed flute being played by a skilled piper. A voice, both strange yet familiar was singing along to it. Leeya felt like she was sinking into a strange warmth, the words and the melody circling in her mind._

"_Timid Mole, hospitable Rat_

_Pompous Toad and Badger wise._

_All must hasten to the side of_

_The wolf called Fire Eyes._

_She alone will save you_

_With the light that burns within._

_Her soul so pure is needed for when_

_Good over evil must win."_

Warm. She was warm and wet. Opening her eyes Leeya found herself floating in a large tub of warm water, her head cushioned by a large towel on the tub's rim. Slowly, the little wolf tried to sit up and a powerful, but gentle hand descended on her head.

"Best keep your shoulders under the water for a bit longer, little lass. You'll warm up faster."

Leeya's fiery eyes met the dark eyes of an older male badger. His powerful hand stroked the space between her pointed ears.

"You'll be alright now. A long rest and a few good meals an' you'll be howling again."

Badger smiled at the little wolf and turned to check the stew he had set over the fire. As he did, the wolf pup spoke up.

"I can't howl yet." Badger swung around. The wolfling was crouching in the warm water, clutching the side of the tub and staring at him with her flaming eyes.

"Can't howl yet?" If that was so, than the pup was even younger than Badger thought. "Well, never mind then, lass. You'll soon be up and about." The water splashed a bit as the child's tail wagged slightly. The pup sank lower into the water, submerging herself briefly before popping back up, obviously enjoying the warmth.

"So, little one, what name do you go by?" Badger asked his young guest."My name's Leeya. Leeya Fire Eyes," the pup replied, shaking dampened hair out of her face.

"Fire Eyes?" Badger felt a smile stealing across his face. "Well now, that name suits you. Tell me then, where d'you hail from?"

"Across the ocean," the child replied softly. "I crossed the Land Bridge."

"Land Bridge?" Badger was impressed. "My goodness, that's no small feat for some one you age, little lass. What about your pack?" Leeya's ears drooped.

"Humans came," she said softly. Badger hurried to her side.

"Oh, little one," he said, laying a gentle hand on her damp shoulder. "I am truly sorry." The older creature understood immediately what had happened to Leeya's pack and he couldn't have fathomed a worse fate to have happened to a child.

"Did humans kill your pack too?" Leeya asked him. Badger chuckled, reaching for a warm towel he had laid out next to the fire.

"No, Leeya. Badgers don't live in packs. Put more than one male in the same house and you'll have trouble." Badger held the towel above the little wolf, allowing her to shake off before carefully wrapping her in the cloth and setting her next to the roaring fire. Leeya glanced at the flames, decided she liked the warmth from the contained flames and settled down to dry.

"If you don't live in a pack, don't you get lonely?" Leeya asked.

"I'm a bit of a solitary creature, Leeya, but I do have my share of friends."

"Oh." Leeya glanced around at Badger's underground home. The sitting room was dominated by a long table and a comfortable-looking armchair set in front of the fire. Badger was fetching two bowls from a large oaken cabinet that held a good deal more of cutlery and utensils. The whole room had a warm and comfortable look to it and Leeya felt at peace. Her eyes started to droop shut and then Badger set a large steaming bowl and mug in front of her.

"Best eat first, my lass. You need it." Leeya's tail wagged furiously.

"Thank you! I-"

"I'm happy to do it. Goodness knows that you're the first wolf in the Wild Woods in years and I won't let you want for anything."

Leeya applied herself to the meal: a rich savory stew full of chunks of thick beef, wild onions, carrots, potatoes, and celery. The mug was filled with a strange herbal tea that reminded Leeya of the smell in Narru's cave. As she filled her long-empty stomach, Badger changed into his nightclothes and then ate his own meal in his armchair. He refilled his young guest's bowl twice, wanting to make sure that she had more than enough to eat. Had she lain out in the woods much longer, she would have been dead before the sun rose. Now that the little wolf was under his watch, there was no way Badger was going to let this special little one want for anything. Gruff though he was, he was already fond of the pup and he had a strange feeling that she had been sent to him through some strange twist of fate.

After they had both eaten, Badger collected both their bowls and set them aside to wash the next morning. Leeya was fighting sleep again, her fiery eyes threatening to close completely.

"Well, then," Badger said as he knelt down beside her with a blanket. "Let me-"

He got no further. The little wolf drooped forward against his chest, fast asleep. Badger paused, unsure of what to do. But Leeya's little clawed hands were clutching his robe and the older creature gave in.

"Oh, alright, lass." Badger picked the little one up and carried her with him to his own bed. Leeya snuggled against Badger as he laid down, her fluffy tail curling about her. Badger stroked the tip of one her ears with one finger and she gave a contented sigh.

"Rest easy, little Fire Eyes. You are safe here," he murmured to her. And he had a feeling that Leeya heard him.

_A big thanks to Shireheart for all her help!_


	6. Rat on the River, Weasels in the Woods

**Rat on the River, Weasels in the Woods**

_Once again, thanks to Shireheart for all help._

Winter eventually gave way to summer, as it always does. The howling winds and binding snows were driven away by the soothing sun and soft breezes and every animal along the bank of the river and in the Wild Wood was grateful for it.

For as far as the eye could see, a festive environment reigned. Rabbits picnicked and cycled, otters swam and fished, and all creatures strolled the lovely river bank, totally content now that spring had returned.

Badger himself was also pleased with the warm weather. He _did_ enjoy long walks through the woods and along the river with the sun shining on his face. For as long as he could remember, he had enjoyed these walks alone. This spring was different.

"How long is the river?" Badger glanced down at Leeya, who was watching the swift water run by with amazed eyes.

"I'm not sure myself, Leeya. The Beaver families keep track of how fast the water flows and they would know how far the river stretches, but I do not."

"Oh." The wolf pup was apparently satisfied with this answer and continued trotting at Badger's side. A long winter spent in Badger's den had worked a remarkable change in the little wolf. Her fur was thicker and shinier, her ribs were no longer evident and her odd flame-colored eyes were just as bright as could be. While she was still a very small and very young creature, Leeya was still a wolf and Badger knew that once she was fully grown, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Badger?"

"Yes, Leeya?"

"Did you know any wolves besides me?" Badger chuckled.

"No, little Fire Eyes. You are the first wolf I have ever met, although I did grow up hearing legends of the great wolves who once protected the Wild Wood."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. The wolves of the Wild Wood were the guardians of this place. Any creature, no matter how small could walk through the Wild Wood or along the river without fear of being harmed when the wolves lived here. And I'll tell you something else too, Leeya."

"What?" Badger leaned down toward the little wolf.

"Despite their being gone, many animals continued to believe that the wolves would someday return. And lo and behold, here you are."

Leeya's little tail thumped the ground as it wagged and her face was wreathed in a grin. While she had heard the stories of her ancestors leaving the Wild Wood, she had not been aware of the role they had played or the impression they'd left. To be part of such a bloodline was an honor and Leeya knew it.

A soft splashing noise reached the ears of both creatures and a small well-built little boat glided into view. Seated in the boat was a well-dressed water rat, his face tilted up to catch the rays of the sun. Badger watched the newcomer with a small smile while Leeya crouched behind him. She was wary of new-comers, an apparent after-effect of her pack's death. The Rat stopped rowing the boat when he saw Badger and waved.

"Hello, Badger! Fancy seeing you here! Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It is indeed, Ratty. On your way to picnic?"

"Oh yes! I…. Badger, who's that?" Leeya had poked her head around Badger, assured that the Rat was no threat. Ratty carefully climbed out of his boat, his brown eyes fixed on Leeya.

"I say. Badger, is that a… a wolf pup?"

"She is indeed. This is Leeya Fire Eyes. Leeya, my lass, this is Ratty, an accomplished river boat captain."

"Hello," Leeya said shyly. Ratty beamed at her.

"My goodness, a wolf back in the woods. Oh, this _is_ a special day! Miss Leeya, it is an honor to meet you. Tell me, would you and Badger care to join me on a picnic?"

"What say you, little Fire Eyes?" Badger asked. He had a feeling the little wolf would enjoy a day on the river.

"What's a picnic?" Leeya asked. Ratty's whiskers frazzled and he had to smooth them down.

"What's a…? You've never been on a picnic?" Badger laughed at this.

"Come now, Ratty. Wolves are hunters; Leeya's probably dined outdoors more than you have."

"Is that what a picnic is?" Leeya asked as they all boarded Ratty's boat. "Eating outside?"

"Well, yes, in a way," Ratty agreed. "But a picnic is also meant to be a pleasant and relaxed experience. A time when you can enjoy yourself and not have to worry about anything life throws your way."

The boat glided downriver and Leeya understood what Ratty meant. The sweet aroma of various flowers tickled her nose and the warm breeze caressed her silky fur. She caught a few glimpses of various animals lying on the riverbank, expressions of bliss on their faces, and felt an overwhelming sense of pace enfold her. The little wolf decided that she liked picnics.

"Have a pleasant winter, Ratty?" Badger asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh, yes. Slept by the fire a good deal and Otter's family dropped by for dinner often. Everyone had a restful winter, I think. And…er, that goes for Toad as well."

"Toad?" Leeya started at the sharpness that had entered Badger's voice.

"Yes. You see, he developed a very brief obsession with horseback riding late last fall. He fell off a Thoroughbred horse and broke his leg. Thus, Mr. Toad had little else to do this past winter except to rest and recover."

"Humph. Serves that foolish creature right. Hopefully, he'll learn from that little experience."

Leeya went back to watching the riverbank glide by. She wondered just who Mr. Toad was and how Ratty and Badger knew him. From the way the two talked about Toad, he didn't really sound like a friend of wondered if she would ever get the opportunity to meet Toad so she could judge for herself.

"Here we are." Ratty docked the boat and tied the rope to a small stump. The three got out and Ratty quickly unpacked a spread that made Leeya wonder how Ratty had managed to fit it all in the picnic basket.

Badger, Ratty, and Leeya did full justice to the marvelous lunch. Leeya became quite partial to Ratty's ham and cheese sandwiches with pickles between the meat and cheese, though it took her a little while to completely clean the mustard from around her nose and mouth. Afterwards, the party stretched out on the bank, ready for an afternoon nap. Leeya's flame-colored eyes were halfway shit when they spotted two shadowy figures on the opposite side of the bank. Then, the little wolf fell asleep and the shadows vanished from sight and from her mind.  
*********************************************************************************************************************

_The Chief Weasel stood in front of Toad Hall, ecstasy flowing through his veins. Behind him, his followers ransacked the once-marvelous hall, taking what they wanted and destroying what they didn't. Over the destruction, the Chief could hear the cries of frightened river bankers as they were rounded up to serve the weasels. Males, females, children, it didn't matter. The Chief aimed a kick a female rabbit carrying two babies. The more the merrier!_

_A low growl cut across the Chief's laughter. He swung around to see who was voicing their displeasure and beheld a nightmare._

_Striding out from the wreckage was a gigantic silver wolf. Its claws and fangs-each extremity as sharp as a dagger- were bared, ready to rip the Chief Weasel to pieces. But what made the weasel's heart stop was that the wolf had no eyes. Instead, the sockets were full of fire._

"_No! No! Get away! Get away!" The Chief tried to set his legs into motion, but he was rooted to the ground in fear. The wolf continued to advance, the wrath in its eyes like a thousand suns. When it spoke, its jaws didn't move, but the Chief heard its earthly voice. _

"_The Fire Eyes sees the evil in your heart! I am coming for you, Chief Weasel!"_

"Chief!"

"Chief!"

The Chief Weasel jerked awake as two of his henchmen- Clarence and Geoffrey- ran into his study. His heart pounded as his beady eyes took in the familiar surroundings and the absence of an avenging wolf. The Chief breathed a great sigh of relief. Just a dream, just another dream.

"Er, Chief?" The Chief rounded on the weasel brothers, angry that they'd caught him not only sleeping, but having a nightmare.

"What?"

"Badger was out today, picnicking with Rat."

"So? I couldn't care _less_ what they do! Let them have fun while they can, it won't last!" Honestly, the Weasels were _never_ going to take over the riverbank if all of his henchmen insisted boring him with minute details.

"Well, there was some one else with him."

"Yes. Tell him, Geoffrey."

"I'm not telling him. You tell him."

"You saw it first."

"Saw _what_ first?" The Chief Weasel sprang out of his chair and grabbed the front of both his subordinates' shirts. "Tell me what you saw right now or I'll knock the two of you together just to get some sense out of you!"

"A wolf! A wolf! There was a wolf with them!" both the weasels cried.

"A WOLF?" The Chief shouted at Clarence and Geoffrey. "You man to tell me that you saw a wolf and decided to tell me about the hobbies of two insignificant animals? I should-"

"It was just a little one!"

"Just a pup, Chief!"

"A very _small_ pup!" The Chief glared at Clarence and Geoffrey, but said nothing at first. A pup? Not the monstrous creature he'd seen in his sleep since the beginning of last winter? If that was the case…

"A very small pup, you say? Then answer me this: did you notice anything about its eyes?"

"Um… well. Did you, Clarence?"

"Now that you mention it, its eyes were very bright. Mind you, we were across the river, but if I had to make a guess, I'd say they were a sort of reddish-orange."

The Chief Weasel released his henchmen, slowly walking back to his desk.

"Leave," he said shortly.

"Chief-"

"Leave!" Clarence and Geoffrey made themselves scarce as the Chief sat back down at his desk. A wolf. A wolf had returned to the Wild Wood and what's more, its eyes were the color of fire. Reddish-orange? Bah; that sort of description could only mean the eyes were the same blazing orbs he feared.

At first, the Chief had simply assumed the nightmares were due to the fact that wolves had once protected the Wild Wood and had they remained in the Wood, the Chief and his followers would never had dared to set into a motion a plan that would eventually land Toad Hall in their hands. But the nightmares had increased in frequency and now?

Now a wolf had been spotted. A pup, yes, but a pup with the eyes that continued to torment the Chief every time he fell asleep. While not a superstitious creature, the Chief couldn't ignore the fact that the pup could be a threat in the future.

"St. John!" He bellowed. There was a few seconds' pause and then another weasel poked his head into the room.

"Yes, Chief?" The Chief had no doubt that his right-hand man had heard the exchange between himself and the bumbling brothers; St. John was never very far from his side.

"Have a group keep watch on this wolf pup. If its as young as Clarence and Geoffrey say it is, we shouldn't have anything to worry about, but we can't ignore the fact that it's a wolf and I want its every movement tracked."

"Yes, sir," St. John replied. "Erm, pardon me saying so, Chief, but do you think this wolf pup is a threat to our plans?"

"If it's just a pup- as Clarence and Geoffrey claim it is- then there's nothing it can do once we take over Toad Hall. But I still want it watched. If worse comes to worse, we can remove the threat while it's still young."

"Yes, Chief. Of, of course, Chief," St. John replied.

"The go!"

"Yes, sir!" St. John turned tail and raced out of the room, calling for a scouting party. The Chief sat back down in his chair. Everything was still going according to plan, no one -especially Toad- was the wiser and the river bank would be under the weasels' control by next spring. A wolf pup stop them? Not likely, never mind what colored her eyes were! There was nothing to fear.

Nothing to fear.


	7. Past and Present Greed

**Ch. 7: Past and Present Greed**

_Thanks again, Shireheart!_**  
**

Spring continued on its merry way, eventually giving rise to summer. Had she been told that she could find happiness in a life other than living in the Chill Wind Pack, Leeya wouldn't have believed those words. But life with Badger in the Wild Wood was a wonderful one. Picnics on the River with Ratty, exploring every corner of the woods where her ancestors had once patrolled, meeting the rabbits and squirrels who (cautiously) approached Badger's home for advice, and above all, learning from Badger the way of life in the Wild Wood and the Riverbank.

One evening, Badger lit a lantern and bade Leeya to follow him.

"Where're we going?" she asked her caretaker.

"I'm going to show you something very special, something few animals are aware of."

Badger led his charge down a long winding tunnel that widened considerably about a mile down. The walls turned from dirt to rune-carved stone and the dusty floor also seemed harder. The air itself was very still and stale, as if it hadn't been breathed for years. Leeya felt the fur on the back of her neck prickle and she edged closer to Badger, leaning into the skirts of his long coat.

"I don't think I like his place," she murmured.

"You wouldn't be the first one, lass." Badger ran his hand over the walls, his face impassive. "This stone you see is the ruin of a once-great human city."

"Humans lived _here_?" Leeya was amazed that any human could survive in the Wild Wood, with all its stately trees and rolling forest floor.

"That they did. Here the humans of old built a grand city where they could lord over all they saw to their hearts' content. They probably cut down a number of trees to make room for all their buildings and tramped the ground flat to keep their homes solid. Aye, the humans thought they'd tamed the Wild Wood, but in that they were wrong."

"What happened to them, Badger?"

"No one's quite sure, Leeya. But the thing you should remember about humans is that they all have one major fault: greed. Whatever they have, they always want more. And they forgot that if you are always striving for what you don't have, you are bound to loose that which you _do_ have.

"It's my guess that the humans who lived here went after more land, perhaps abandoning this settlement in favor of another, thinking that they could always come back. But in the absence of humans, the Wild Wood proved that no master could rule it for very long and reclaimed what the humans had taken from them. The trees grew tall around the buildings, the fine homes sank into the ground that became hilly again, and the human city was no more."

"Wow." Leeya left Badger's side to run her own little hand over the stone walls. She marveled that humans, the very race who'd murdered her family, had fallen due to their own carelessness. It made her feel almost sorry for them.

"Aye, greed will always lead to destruction in one way or another, as quite a few creatures I could name would do well to remember."

"Like Toad?" Leeya asked hesitantly. Badger chuckled and ruffled Leeya's ears.

"Like Toad. He's greedy for pleasure and would do well to restrain himself. But I was also thinking of the Weasels."

"The Weasels?"

"Aye, the Weasels. Know anything about them, Fire Eyes?"

"Father said that if you were going to shake paws with a weasel, then count your claws after." Badger laughed at that, highly amused.

"A truer word never spoken, my lass. Aye, the Weasels 'round here are just like that and what's more, they're always planning something, always hoping to gain more for themselves. But so long as they don't bother us, we've no reason to persecute them. Still, remember your father's words and don't trust any Weasel you meet here, for any reason."

"None of them are good?"

"It's not that they're not good, Leeya, it's that each weasel is only looking out for themselves. I've known them to turn on their own brothers and sisters at times. No, they're just not reliable."

"The Weasels won't try to hurt us, will they?" Badger smiled kindly at the little wolf.

"No, little one. The Weasels know better than to cross me and I'm not about to let anything happen to you. Perhaps we'll have to put them in their place in the future, but right now, they're not even worth thinking about." Badger's eyes roamed over the stone ruins and he straightened back up.

"Come along now, it's time we headed back." Leeya obediently followed, grasping the hem of Badger's coat as the duo headed for their home. Behind them, the ruins sat silent and still, a monument to past greed and a warning against the greed of the present. But neither Toad nor the Weasels would heed this warning until it was too late.


	8. Visitors

**Ch. 8: Visitors**

Summer drew to a close and the fall season settled in. However, after noting the frost on the ground one morning, Badger announced that Fall wouldn't last long and that they were in for a long winter. Sure enough, one chilly morning, Leeya poked her head out Badger's front door and smelled the tell-tale signs of snow.

"Oh? Are you sure, Leeya?" Badger had asked, glancing up at the clear blue sky as a crisp wind ran through his striped hair.

"I'm sure. The air is thick and I can small the water in it. But it's getting cold, so it's going to snow, not rain."

"Clever girl," Badger chuckled. In that case, we'd best make sure that our home is sealed tight, yes?"

The two animals spent the morning carefully inspecting the tree and ground that formed the entrance to the den, checking for holes or weak spots that would let in the elements. Thankfully, no major problems were detected and the few minor holes were quickly sealed with pine sap. As the last hole was being plugged, Leeya's keen ears suddenly caught wind of a strange sound. A loud honking noise suddenly blared from about a mile away (though to Leeya's ears, it sounded much closer) and the pup immediately darted into Badger's coat, huddling against his ankle.

"What was that?" she whimpered.

"It's alright, lass," Badger said soothingly. "Just a motorcar, nothing else." Leeya's nose emerged from the coat and sniffed.

"What's a motorcar?"

"A great clumsy thing, like a carriage without a horse. Though what one is doing in the Wild Wood, I've no idea. Most likely, the Weasels are up to one last trick before winter. Huh, maybe the snow'll freeze that blasted contraption, that's be a blessing."

Leeya poked the rest of her head out from Badger's coat and sniffed again, this time wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Motorcars smell horrible."

"That'd be the gasoline. Come now, let's get back inside and breathe some clean air." Leeya followed Badger without hesitation. Once inside the cozy den, the little wolf forgot about the motorcar's wailing and unpleasant smell. After all, what would a wolf a have to do with motorcars?  
*********************************************************************************************************************

Leeya's prediction of snow was spot-on. As soon as the sun dipped below the horizon, the night sky was filled with falling white flakes. Badger made a hearty stew for the two of them and before long both animals were sound asleep in front of the living room fire. Badger had his armchair, the newspaper he'd been reading spread over his face as he snored and Leeya was curled up in a thick quilt by the edge of the fireplace, the tip of her tail brushing her nose as she dreamed. The warmth of the fire, the lingering scent of stew, and the sheer peace of the first winter's night was enough to bring sweet dreams to any creature and Leeya was no exception. The pup was deep in the realm of dreams when a sudden loud banging shattered the illusion and brought her to her senses.

"What the devil?" Badger snorted, pushing the newspaper off his face.

"Wha's that?" Leeya muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, little one," Badger replied as he lit a lantern. "I'll take care of these idiots." The knocking persisted and Leeya heard Badger mutter,

"Knock knock knock? I'll come give _you_ knock knock knock."

Leeya huddled down into her quilt again, already half-asleep. She had just about dropped off when the sound of multiple pairs of feet sounded from the hall. Badger re-entered the room, leading not only Ratty, but a timid-looking Mole as well. Leeya sat up, her sleepiness temporarily replaced with delight at seeing her friend.

"Hello, miss Leeya," Ratty greeted her. "Sorry to disturb you and Badger on such a night, but Mole and I got lost in the wood, didn't we Moley?"

"Y-y-yes, Rat," Mole stuttered, his eyes widening as he spotted Leeya. Obviously, he knew something about wolves as well as Ratty and Badger. Leeya gave the stranger a smile; he seemed like a nice creature.

"Sit down, both of you," Badger said, already throwing together an impromptu late dinner for his guests. "And what's this about you meeting the Weasels, Mole?"

Little by little, the story came out. Ratty and Mole had been coerced by none other than Mr. Toad to take a jaunt in the amphibian's recently acquired motorcar and, thanks to Toad's reckless driving, had ended up separated and lost in the Wild Wood after dark. Mole had encountered a group of Weasels, who had delighted in tormenting the meeker animal, until Ratty's frantic calls had sent them scattering.

"Were the Weasels beastly to you, Moley?" Badger asked, setting a bowl of stew in front of Mole and another in front of Leeya, who had climbed up next to him. Mole nodded.

"They said they were going to turn Toad Hall into a Weasel-only area."

"Did they?"

"And ban picnics on the river," Mole continued, glancing at Ratty.

"Ban picnics?" Ratty sounded puzzled, as though he couldn't fathom the idea.

"And they said they were going to build a big something on the meadow Toad sold."

"Toad sold his meadow to the Weasels?" Badger's tone was a mix of shock and anger. Mole dropped his eyes.

"That's why they knocked in my home," he whispered."

_Knocked in his home?_ Leeya was stunned; how could the Weasels be so cruel? To be forced out of one's home was a horrible experience, as she and now Mole both knew. The little wolf felt a sudden spark of kinship with this timid creature and wanted to help him. Badger evidently felt the same.

"It's alright, Moley," he consoled, placing an arm around Mole's shoulder. "You can come an' live with me."

"Er, he's going to live with me, Badger," Ratty explained. Mole gave his friend a grateful smile before saying,

"It was only a small dingy little place. Not like here, Badger, or your cozy quarters, Rat. Or Toad's beautiful Hall. But it was my own. It was my very own little home."

"That good for nothing Toad," Badger growled, shaking his head. Ratty filled Badger in on Toad's recent motor craze as Leeya edged closer to Mole, at ease with his obviously gentle nature. She nudged his shoulder with the top of her head, the wolf manner of giving comfort to another. In return, Mole gave her a shy smile. He was about to say something to Leeya when another series of knocks sounded.

"This is an outrage." Badger marched up to the front door, his hands clenched into powerful fists. Leeya's ears flattened against her head, as they had done whenever her father had needed to assert his authority. Whoever was at the front door now would surely be on the receiving end of Badger's wrath.


End file.
